Recently, mobile devices are widely used and the related technology thereof is becoming mature.
At present, split-screen technology has been successfully applied to mobile devices. In the mobile devices with split-screen function, the display screen can be divided into two parts, which are respectively used for displaying running interfaces of two application clients in a foreground running status in the mobile device. In this way, when users want to view the running interfaces of the two application clients, they can view them simultaneously on the two split screens without the need to close the running interface of one application client and then opening the running interface of the other application client.
After a mobile device is provided with the split-screen function, although the users can process multiple tasks simultaneously in this mobile device without the need to switch the application clients frequently, two methods are generally used when transmitting data between the two application clients both in the foreground running status in this mobile device:
one method consists in that a source application client stores target data into the mobile device and then a target application client obtains the above target data from the mobile device and inserts the target data into corresponding locations;
the other method consists in that a source application client chooses, via a menu, a target application client to open the target data and thereby transmits the target data to the target application client.
In the prior art, it is necessary to perform several steps in order to complete data transmission when transmitting data between two application clients both in the foreground running status in a mobile device, thus rendering the operation complicated.